Holy Order of Darkness
History On August 1, 2008 the Holy Order of Darkness was formed by fiercesob and viper. With a full Government and a heart to grow as much as possible. The next two months where some of its greatest growth reaching a peak of 100 members and 500k nation strength but with the government being held together by only a few they thought it the best for them to disbanded and merge into Sparta. Charter Charter of the Holy Order of Darkness Preamble This document is meant to show the rights,structure,policy\'s of the alliance. All member agree to this as soon as they come a member. I. Membership Once applying you will know HOOD is based off the black sphere. Nations below 10,000 nation strength is mandatory before allowed in to switch to black. If you are above 10,000 nation strength you will have 2 weeks to get trades and switch to black. After this you will need to register and go here and follow directions. Here II. Government Kings There are 2 kings in the alliance. They are the leaders and are in full control of the alliance. Both kings must agree on every thing before passed. They are able to kick members out with out a council vote. They king is a for life position. Unless they step down or the council as a 2/3 vote and all the Archon's sign off on it. Kings appoint every position but the council. Archon's Archon's are the department heads and give weekly reports to the king. All Archons will get a deputy and it will be hand picked by the kings. Archon's may be replaced if the kings think they are not doing there jobs, no vote is needed to do this. There may be unlimited Archon's to lead departments. Council There are 3 councilors for every 100 members in HOOD. They will hold office for two months. Elections will be held on the last week of the second month. You must be in the alliance for 1 months to run for council. The council will be used as a court if a member that is being kicked out wishes to have a court. III Law/Policy's You may not be apart of any other alliance while apart of The Holy Order of Darkness You may not attack anther nation with out approval of a high command, if you attack some one with out high command giving the go you are officially kicked out of holy order of darkness. You may not use Nuclear Weapons with out the approval of one king spying on a foreign alliance is NOT ALLOWED and will not accept any information on them. You may not carry out spy attacks on anther nation with out the approval of the kings. IV. Amendments If any government member or member with in the alliance wishes to amend the charter they must bring a vote with a 3/4 regents vote and 2/3 council vote. The kings must both agree and sign off on it. Treaty's Protectorate-Sparta Category:Defunct alliances